


So much for my happy ending

by BlackAbyss



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pietro doesn't die, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAbyss/pseuds/BlackAbyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 months after getting engaged to bruce what happens. Sequel to Do much for my happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So much for my happy ending

4 months after bruce and Tyler get engaged:  
Tyler:  
Bruce left after our first month of being engaged. He said he had to go help some people in India with a sickness, he's been gone for four months and I'm starting to worry but I know he would call if something happened.  
Later that night:  
I was in the head nurses tent helping Howard Stark with an injury he got on his head. Howard smiled up at me and said," So sweet heart do you do this for every young man or am I just special." He winked at me and I giggled, " Why Mr. Stark if I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to make an honest women out of me." Right when he was going to reply a nurse ran in and yelled that they needed my help, I kissed Howard's head and waved him off as I went to see what was going on only to see Sargent James Barnes laying on the cot out cold. My eyes widened as I started yelling out orders, I was not willing to lose the closes thing to family to me. After an hour we got him stable and awake. I sat next to his bed and held his hand, " Golly Bucky already giving me a heart attack." Bucky laughed and replied softly, "Only for you doll only for you." He kissed my hand right when Howard came in. Howard cleared his throat making me and bucky jump slightly, he smiled then asked, "I'm  Howard Stark who are you?" Bucky smiled and replied, "Sargent James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th."Howard nodded then turned to me and asked, "Well Tyler why don't you come for a walk with me?" I shook my head no then said, " I have to look out for barnes who knows what this crazy man will do." "Without you there doll I'll probably jump off a cliff thinking I could fly." I shook my head at him and laughed, it was nice having an old friend back. I got up and kissed Howard on the cheek and said, "Next time okay." I smiled at him when he nodded his agreement and left. That day started the hate Howard felt towards bucky. Three months later bucky fell off the train and Steve crashed the plane. I was sitting in my tent going through files of the injured and the dead when Peggy walked in. She began to ask me if I was alright and if I needed anything, this was unlike her. She has hated me since I first got here because all the men respected me more then they did her, and because I was closer to steve then she was. I let it be and answered all her questions while working still, until I felt something go over my face and started freaking out. I looked up to see Peggy holding a rag over my mouth and nose. Peggy's smile was the last thing I saw before I fell unconscious, when I woke back up Peggy had me tired up in the back of a car and we were driving somewhere unknown. I tried to break free of the rope but it was impossible. When we stopped she threw me out of the car and held me down. Men of hydra came out of the building that was run down. I started screaming as they beat me, "Peggy please. What's going on how could you do this. Peggy!" The hydra men stopped when she stepped up, " Oh Tyler isn't it great. They found Steve and said they would trade him for you. Oh you don't mind right it's for the good of the country." She then smacked me. They dragged me into a room with tools used for operation. They all walked out but Peggy, she smiled and said,"This is going to be fun." Then the torture began and i was sliced open and experimented on, the whole time begging for her to stop.  
*In Tyler's room*  
"Stop please Peggy stop! He wouldn't want this Peggy! Please it hurts! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Please please just so I'll do anything please!"  
*Nobody's pov*  
 Bucky ran towards Tyler's room after being woken up by Jarvis, Steve following behind closely. When they entered the room Tyler was thrashing around on the bed screaming for help. Bucky climbed on the bed and held her down calling out her name. When her eyes opened they were surprised at what she said, " Please Peggy I don't want to die here with hydra. Please just stop hurting me I'll do what ever you want." Steve looked shocked then whispered, "Tyler?" Tyler turned her head and said, "Just tell Howard I love him one last time for me. Please." Then her eyes shot wide open and she swung. Bucky caught her arm and pulled her into a hug while whispering, "Shh doll its okay they can't hurt you anymore it's okay." "Bucky?" Tyler whispered and bucky nodded his head, "Yeah doll its me, and I won't let anyone hurt you ever again I promise." Tyler started crying and Steve came up and hugged her too. He couldn't have believed his ears, what had Peggy done to this girl that made her break down in such terror.  
*Tyler's pov*  
After five minutes I pulled away and asked if I could call bruce. Bucky and steve nodded handing me the phone. I dialed his number and put it on speaker so we can all hear. My heart shattered at what I heard.  
Random woman: Hello?  
Ty: Hi um is Bruce Banner there?  
My eyebrows creased in confusion while Bucky and Steve stared at each other in shock.  
RW: Oh yes here let me and him the phone...  
Ty: Wait can i ask you a question.(I shouted probably startling the poor girl)  
RW: Oh uh sure ask away.  
Ty: what are you to bruce?  
Rw: (laughs) oh I'm his girlfriend.  
Ty: G-Girlfriend?  
RW: yes we've been dating for five months already. He came to see me three months ago and hasn't left.  
My heart stopped and tears came to my eyes.  
(Bruce's voice in the background: Hey sweet heart who's that on the phone?)  
Tears started falling down my face and i covered my mouth.  
Rw: Someone that wants to talk to you.  
Bb:(to Rw: really okay hand the phone darling. Thank you) Hello?  
Ty: D-Did you think I wouldn't find out huh? Did you think you could get away with this.  
Bb: Tyler?! Wait no its not what it sounds like.  
Ty: Oh yeah so that isn't your girlfriend that just answered the phone? Oh stupid me i thought someone could actually love me.  
Bb: No Tyler look I-  
Ty: don't even try it were done bruce forever.  
Bb: Tyler don't...  
I  hung up the phone and stated sobbing bucky and steve came up to me and hugged me. "I trusted him, I have him my heart and he threw it away." I  cried into Bucky's shoulder, Steve starred petting my hair and whispered, "it's okay Tyler everything will be okay." With that my eyes closed and i fell asleep.  
*Months have passed since the break up and they are now facing Ultron*  
The scarlet witch and I were battling but not coming into skin on skin contract. Wanda was on her back and I was standing above her. Pietro looked over and saw this and ran, out of instinct I swung my arm out at the last second on hit him in the face. I looked back down and saw a young girl who has been through alot and couldn't find it in myself to hurt her anymore. I stuck out my hand for her to grab so I could pick her up. She looked at me shocked, I smiled at her as she grabbed my hand then a power surge went everywhere. When I opened my eyes again ask the avengers including Wanda and Pietro were standing in a dance hall they were wearing their uniforms except steve and bucky they were in their army suits. When i looked down i was in my nurses dress. Mine and bucky's arms weren't metal anymore. I ran up to Bucky and Steve asking what happened. Everyone just started at me in shock, I looked around then and raised an eyebrow. "What? What's wrong?" Bucky lifted his hand to my neck at picked up a neckless with the initial B on it. It dawned on me that I probably look different now. I opened my mouth to say something when someone wrapped their Arm around my waist. I looked up to see Howard Stark glaring at bucky. "Howard is that really you?" I reached up and touched his face while tears formed in my eyes. His eyebrows pinched in confusion and he placed his hands on my cheeks gently, "Sweetheart are you okay? We just saw each other five minutes ago." Tony's jaw drooped when he saw this. His father was actually being nice and gentle to someone. I looked up at Howard and nodded my head, " Yeah I'm fine I just missed ya is all." Howard smiled and replied, "I missed you too sweetheart. I'm going to go get something to drink okay." I nodded my head and gave him a hug. He hugged me back then turned to leave. Steve was looking around while everyone stared at me, I turned to them and asked, "What?" Natasha looked at me confused and replied, "You dated Howard Stark?" "Um yeah? Kind of." Tony was about to ask a question when a little boy ran in and up to Me. "Madame Tyler madame Tyler!" "Jarvis? Didn't I ask you to call me mom chipmunk?" "Yes but I was excited. I'm sorry." I sighed and lifted the little boy, " Oh chipmunk nothing to be sorry about its okay." "Thank ya mama. Hi daddy!" The little boy Jarvis waved at bucky. Bucky smiled and lifted Jarvis on to his shoulders and said, "Hey there kiddo." Jarvis laughed madly. Tony whispered to the rest of the group, " I thought Bucky said that he and Tyler never had a relationship?" Everyone but Pietro and Wanda shrugged, " How do they have a kid the- wait his name is Jarvis?" Steve was standing there with his head down looking sad and replied, " Yeah his name is Jarvis. Jarvis Night-Barnes." I looked over at Steve and saw him sad, I whispered into Bucky's ear " Hey lover boy over their looks sad your not including him." Bucky looked over to steve and smiled, then went over and hugged him giving him a quick peck on the lips so none could see. Steve smiled and hugged bucky back, once they separated Peggy came up and asked Steve to dance. Steve accepted and walked off with her then more soldiers came up to me and bucky and said, "Come in sarge and Mrs. Night come sing for us." Me and bucky looked at each other then nodded a guitar started playing and bucky's vice rung out, "I can feel you comin' from a mile away My pulse stops racing from the words that you say And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on." Then my voice rang out soft and light," You don't have to try too hard You already have my heart You don't got a thing to prove I'm already into you So." Then we both started singing at the same time creating a melody," Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now Cause I'm so, so good to go Don't say don't say good night you know You had me at hello, you had me at  hello, you had me at  hello Don't say don't say good night you know You had me at hello...." Then the song ended Peggy and Steve came back, Steve mad and Peggy smiling. Peggy glared at me then smirked and walked away. The next song started playing and I dragged bucky of to dance with me.  
The team watched as Bucky threw Tyler up into the air and caught her back in his arms. Everyone even the soldiers stopped to stare at them. When the song ended everyone was clasping for the two on the dance floor. Howard came up and kissed Tyler on the lips. The team stared in shock and Tony turned to Jarvis who was standing on the floor," Hey Uh Jarvis?" Jarvis turned his head up to him, "Yes sir?" "Can you tell me the story of Howard and Mrs.Night?" Jarvis was staring at tony and tilted his head, " Mrs. Night? Oh you mean Mrs. Stark." Everyone in the group yelled, "MRS. STARK!" Bucky, Howard, and Tyler were walking back towards them when Tony yelled, "You two are married! Night you married Howard?!" Howard laughed, "No but I sure hope she does." He looked down with pure love in his eyes and a bright smile on his face. Tony stood in shock, he has never seen his father look this happy. Just then men in black started charging into the room. Everyone started disappearing and all that was left was the avengers bucky, Tyler, Wanda, Pietro, and Peggy. Everyone but Tyler, Bucky, and Peggy were frozen to watch what happened next. Peggy shot Tyler in the shoulder and the leg, causing Tyler to fall to her knees. Bucky followed her to make sure she was okay, Peggy aimed the gun at bucky and another one at Tyler. " You two just couldn't stay away could you? Steve is mine and mine alone and if I can't have him then he can't have you two. Peggy shot bucky in the head then turned to Tyler and shot her in the stomach, " Oh but me and you Tyler are going to have so much fun." The avengers watched as Peggy struck Tyler many time and shot at her. She carved into her skin making her cry out from pain with tears slipping down her face. Peggy then turned to the hydra said, " Have fun boys." With that she left and Tyler and bucky were dragged away. Then they see little Jarvis run into the tent excited, "Mum Dad guess what I made....." Jarvis voice got quieter as he saw all the blood and ran out of the tent screaming for Howard. Bucky and Tyler showed up next to them again bucky looking like new, but Tyler was still cut up and bloody. Tyler looked down and whispered, " So even if you guys still survived Peggy still would have sold me to hydra." Everything fade back to the scene of Slovakia and Pietro and Wanda ran up to hug Tyler while she cried. Everyone stared in shock, the people who just tried to kill them are comforting one of their own. Tony looked over at bruce and said, "shouldn't you go over there she is your fiancé?" Bucky, Steve, and Bruce frozen. Bruce looked down at the floor then up at Tyler, "No tony she isn't my fiancé anymore. I let the best thing in my life slip away." With that he turned around and started walking away. Tony turned towards steve and bucky and they mouthed 'we'll tell you later.' Tony nodded and went to catch up with bruce. Tyler stopped crying so the rest of the team tried to take Wanda and Pietro off her but they wouldn't budge. Tyler just buried her face in Pietro's neck and nuzzled it. Pietro blushed a bright red and nuzzled her back.  
When they got back to the tower Wanda and Pietro bunk with Tyler so they were all in the same room sleeping. In the living room all the avengers were gathered except bruce and bucky was also there. Tony sat down with a glass of wine and said, " Okay cap tell me what's going on between those two." Steve swallowed and said, "well you see....."


End file.
